100 Days Contract
by Fuyu-Pyuun
Summary: Gray can't ever return Juvia's feelings but he didn't want to hurt her. He asks for help from Lucy,Will Gray have the courage to confess his true feelings? A relationship of a 100 days will it end earlier or extend? Read and Review


Title: 100 Days Contract

Pair: LucyxGray (may imply other pairings such as ErzaJellal and LevyGazeel )

Rating: T(for now)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Gray can't ever return Juvia's feelings but he did not want to hurt her. He decided to ask the help of Lucy whom he secretly admired for awhile now. Will Gray have the courage to confess his true feelings? A relationship of a 100 days will it end earlier or extend? Read and Review

A/N: Yo! Actually I am currently writing two Fairy Tail fanfics this and a LucyxNatsu (which I already finished and to be posted soon), but I end up picking this to be my first ever Fairy Tail fanfics here in . Lol I'm so freakin weird because I am a fan of LucyxGray LucyxNatsu and LucyxLoki poor Lucy teehee so EPIC I KNOW.

Disclaimer: I do not own the super Awesome Fairy Tail but my Edolas counterpart does! LOL

(_Italics are thoughts_, **bold words are flashbacks**)

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Would Gray-sama want Juvia to massage him?" asked the water mage to the very exhausted Gray

Gray has just arrived from a job with Natsu, Erza and Lucy. It was an easy job but a very draining one. It required a big dose of Patience and Stamina. They had to battle a so-called Dark Guild members that caused ruckus over Sakura Town (A/N: I made it up) for abducting its much beloved Town Mayor. The job was successful of course, but then again his team destroyed half of the town so the tiring part came the clean-up and restoration; They had to stay and help rebuild what they have destroyed or else they wouldn't receive payment with a fair price of 300,000 jewels- enough to help Lucy pay for her rent.

He was just happy to be back, all he wants to do now was to go home and rest-And he was not in the mood to entertain a certain water mage who was waiting for his answer.

"No Juvia I'm fine do not worry I just want to go home and rest" With that he left the guild leaving a heartbroken Juvia.

"All Juvia wanted was to make Gray-sama feel better" she said while holding back tears.

"Don't fret Juvia you are a pretty girl I'm sure you'll find someone that will make you happy…you should try to move on Juvia you can't be like this forever" Mirajane said to poor Juvia who bursted out after what Mira said.

Mirajane was right after all, because she was fully aware why Gray could never return Juvia's feelings.

Gray never wanted to hurt Juvia he considers her to be a friend after all. But he could not just return her feelings back. Gray wanted to tell her a long time ago, that they couldn't be more than friends but he did not want to break the poor girl's heart. He needed something so that she could understand without breaking her heart directly by telling her. He finally had an idea…..LUCY.

Instead of going straight home, Gray decided to head to someone else's house- A house which he considers as his third Home.

He finally arrived after the not so long journey. As always, he went inside through her open window. As he stepped on her floorboard he immediately heard the sound of running water and a singing voice.

"I never knew you sing in the shower Lucy" he muttered while giving out a smirk.

He then sat on her bed and read the manuscript of her story.

"LA LA LA-"

"Oh your finally don—"

"GET THEN HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND WEAR YOUR FREAKIN CLOTHES GRAY!" Lucy exclaimed in a screaming manner.

"But I wanted to ask something!" Gray explained.

"uhm could you just….never mind I will just change in the Bathroom" Lucy retorted before she could even move afoot to go to her closet she spotted a familiar pieces of paper on the ice alchemist's hand.

"Gray give me that!"She said as she launched to Gray.

"But the story is becoming thrilling I want to read more!"Gray insisted as he prevented her from getting the manuscript.

The try-to-get-the-story-from-me lasted for a few minutes" Lucy never dreamt of what was to come.

"Don't be such a child Gra—"

Lucy did not notice that her towel was becoming loose, very loose.

"AHHHH!"

Gray was called a pervert often for his constant nudity but HE NEVER WAS A PERVE.

He automatically turned back.

"Sorry Luce….I will give you back your story let's talk after you change" Gray said while turning really red.

"o-okay" Lucy agreed and she was really grateful that Gray was not a pervert unlike what they say.

After a few good minutes Lucy was back and fully dressed.

"Gray what is it you wanted to ask about?" Lucy asked breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Luce if I needed your help will you help me?" Gray asked nervously.

"OF COURSE silly! I promise! You can count on me because celestial spirit wizards never break promises!"Lucy said while giving out her sweetest smile.

"Then Luce will you be my Girlfriend?"Gray straightforwardly asked.

-EXTRA BLOOPERS-

Natsu: Luce!Don't! PLEASE!

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: because…

-3 hours later-

Lucy: Well?

Natsu: You are my most precious Nakama!

Lucy: that does not answer the question you know…..

Happy: *sweat drop* next time on 100 Days Contract:

1st Day: The Beginning of an End

Lucy: I should not have promised! X_X

Happy: its okay Lucy…..but I don't think its okay for Natsu

Natsu: I SWEAR TO KICK YOUR FROZEN ASS GRAY!

(a/n: sorry for the grammatical errors!)


End file.
